Un día normal
by Nefele
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Hermione quiere distraerse un poco?


**Disclaimer: Nada del mundo creado por Rowling me pertenece, yo sólo echo a volar mi imaginación.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Un día normal_

Una fría brisa levantó un poco su falda cuando subía las escaleras que daban a la entrada del Departamento de leyes del Ministerio de magia, al parecer el otoño insistía en presentarse antes de tiempo, dejando atrás los cálidos días de Agosto, y junto con ello la distensión de las vacaciones. Claro que a ella le importaba un comino, desde que salió del colegio desde hace ya cinco años, jamás se tomo vacaciones, "¡es una pérdida de tiempo!" arremetía indignada cuando algún compañero de trabajo osaba preguntarle sobre ese detalle. La verdad que ya todos los que llevaban trabajando un tiempo en la oficina junto a Hermione, sabían que no debían tocar ese punto a menos que quisieran que la castaña se ofuscara, y a decir verdad, ninguna persona en sus cabales provocaría tal situación, principalmente porque la consecuencia a tal osadía era llevarse el doble de trabajo a sus hogares.

Para Hermione era un día completamente normal. Se levantó con el tiempo de sobra para darse una ducha caliente, vestirse apropiadamente para trabajar, desayunar té con canela y unas tostadas, ver las noticias matutinas y organizar el resto de su día en la oficina y así no quedar con trabajo pendiente, ¡Odiaba retrasarse! Así era ella, extremadamente trabajólica y ordenada. Cuando se proponía ganar un caso, Merlín sabe que lo hacía, aunque tuviera que trabajar sin descanso. En realidad eso no le disgustaba demasiado, de hecho, le agradaba, su trabajo era lo que más la llenaba, y no está demás decir que le satisfacía saber que era buena en ello.

Cuando entró a la oficina, todos los que estaban dentro se quedaron quietos y guardaron silencio de inmediato, por un breve periodo de tiempo todos miraron a Hermione y ella a ellos. Camino ignorando por completo la extraña conducta, pero no sin un dejó de curiosidad, tan característica de ella. Avanzó con la frente en alto y sin hacer comentario alguno entró en su cubículo y se dispuso a trabajar en el caso de los señores Brown, un caso emblemático de la ley mágica desde que había vuelto la paz al mundo tanto mágico como muggle.

El matrimonio había sido acusado, injustamente según ella, de trabajar bajo las órdenes de Voldemort en la segunda guerra, una insensatez claro está. Era un caso difícil, el juicio ya llevaba casi dos años de duración y la última audiencia estaba programada para dentro de un mes. La eficacia de la abogada había logrado que los jueces consideraran la inocencia de los implicados y le otorgarán más tiempo para reunir pruebas. Pruebas que ya estaban en tu poder.

Sonrió de lado al saberse ganadora una vez más, sobre todo porque quitaría una gran peso de encima a los señores Brown, un par de ancianos que dedicaban su vida a cultivar su granja, luego de que decidieran hace muchos años atrás, que la vida en el campo era absolutamente mejor que la de la cuidad, sobre todo pensando en formar una familia. ¡No! Era realmente inconcebible que personas así colaboraran con Voldemort en la guerra. "Lo más probable es que fueran acusados porque los verdaderos mortífagos han sido muy escurridizos para el ministerio" les explicó cuando tomó el caso y les aseguró que ella se encargaría de que quedaran libres de los cargos una vez que terminará el juicio.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato revisando documentos y preparando la defensa, alguien tocó su puerta. Respondió con un indiferente y casi automático "pasé" y lo que siguió la sorprendió un poco.

Alrededor de unas quince personas cantaban al unísono una tonada, cuando Hermione pudo salir de su estupor se dio cuenta que canción era la que entonaban. Era increíble lo que pasaba cuando estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, aquel día era su cumpleaños y lo había olvidado completamente. Sonrió agradecida por el gesto de sus compañeros, recibió su muffin y sopló la pequeña y única vela que este tenía. Fue abrazada por cada uno de sus compañeros quienes la felicitaban y poco a poco abandonaban la oficina para volver a trabajar.

Una vez sola, y luego de organizar mentalmente lo que le faltaba aún por hacer, comenzó nuevamente a trabajar. Para ella seguía siendo un día completamente normal y no debía desaprovechar el tiempo si en un mes más quería conseguir una victoria. De ella dependían dos personas. Dos personas que les recordaban extrañamente a la familia Weasley y que por ese motivo sentía una empatía que no había sentido con ninguno de sus anteriores clientes. Además, si en cinco años no se tomaba vacaciones, menos iba a paralizar sus actividades sólo por cumplir un año más de vida, ¡Qué ridículo! Pensó.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la hora de volver a casa ya había llegado, y lo lamentó de igual forma que un niño lamenta volver a casa luego de divertirse todo el día en la plaza de juegos. Así, apenada de no poder avanzar más trabajo del día siguiente, tomó sus pertenecías y se dirigió a la salida del edificio. En el camino la felicitaron funcionarios de otras áreas del ministerio, quienes efusivos la abrazaban cariñosamente. Una vez que logró llegar a la salida, caminó unas cuantas cuadras y se metió a un callejón solitario para poder aparecerse con toda tranquilidad en su casa.

Crookshanks al percibir la llegada de su dueña, se levantó perezosamente del sillón y comenzó a maullar en señal de saludo. Hermione le acarició la cabeza para responder el gesto y se sentó en el sofá para relajarse un poco. Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos cuando siente un golpeteo en la ventana. Fuera había una lechuza que tenía un paquete atado en la pata. La castaña le abrió para que pudiera entrar y junto con ella entraron tres lechuzas más que ella no había visto.

Desató los paquetes y les dio un poco de agua y comida a las agotadas aves, mientras Crookshanks las miraba fijamente moviendo la cola de manera intensa.

- Ni lo pienses Crookshanks, tú tienes comida en la cocina – Le habló al gato adivinando lo que planeaba hacer.

Y como si hubiera entendido, el gato volvió a acostarse en el sillón y pronto se quedo profundamente dormido.

Hermione tomó el primer paquete y se reconoció inmediatamente la letra. Era de Harry. Contenta abrió la caja sacando un sobre de dentro, emocionada lo abrió y leyó:

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que estés disfrutando tu cumpleaños y lamento mucho no poder estar contigo el día de hoy. La misión aquí donde tú sabes no ha avanzado mucho y me temo que no consigamos nuestros propósitos en el tiempo que nos designaron. Ahora, estoy seguro que te enfrascaste nuevamente en el trabajo y no piensas salir a celebrar, hazme un favor y plantéatelo ¿sí? Te hará bien distraerte un poco. Nos veremos pronto._

_Te quiere_

_Harry"_

Sonrió abiertamente al terminar de leer y tomó el sobre donde se veía una letra algo desordenada. "Ron" pensó y sonriendo leyó:

"_Hermione, no sabes lo molesto que estoy con George por no dejarme viajar a Inglaterra para estar en tu cumpleaños, pero la nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley aquí en Italia absorbe todo mi tiempo (creo que cada día me parezco más a ti). Eso sí, no importa cuánto me demore, cuando vuelva y estemos todos juntos de nuevo iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños como Merlín manda! Ginny te manda un abrazo. Estamos en contacto._

_Cariños_

_Ron"_

No pudo evitar reírse con la carta de Ron, era un efecto que tenía en ella, descontando las veces que la hacía enojar, su amigo siempre le provocaba una sonrisa. Oh, cuánto los extrañaba a ambos, hace meses que no los veía, Harry por su trabajo de auror y Ron con los negocios internacionales de la empresa de los gemelos. Cuando estaban los tres juntos todo era más fácil y sentía que tenía fuerzas para superar cualquier dificultad.

Los otros regalos eran de Luna y de Hagrid. La primera le regalo un collar confeccionado con algo que Hermione no sabía que era, pero que resultó ser muy lindo, mientras que Hagrid le envió una de sus famosas tortas de chocolate.

La castaña no podía sentirse mejor, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer cuando se le ocurrió una alocada idea. ¿Por qué no salía a comer afuera y celebraba de esa forma su cumpleaños? Tal vez Harry tenía razón, podría distraerse del trabajo, además, un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie, incluso a alguien como ella ¿cierto?

Decidida subió a su habitación, y se vistió de forma casual. Iría a algún bar a tomar algo y quizás a bailar. Cogió sus llaves y fue rumbo a un nuevo local mágico que habían inaugurado hace poco tiempo llamado "Cáliz". Entró con pasó seguro y se sentó en la barra.

- Un Whisky de fuego por favor – le pidió al barman

- Cómo no, en un momento –

En ese momento se giró para ver más detenidamente el bar, en el centro habían ya varias parejas bailando, sin embargo, la mayor cantidad de personas se concentraba en la barra, donde ella estaba.

- Aquí tiene señorita – Dijo depositando el vaso frente a ella

- Gracias – Contestó sonriendo

Hermione miró detenidamente el vaso lleno del licor, y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Ella no tenía nada que celebrar, no tenía a sus amigos para hacerlo, sin contar que no calzaba en ese lugar, ella no era de las que los frecuentaban. Y mejor no agregar que había ido sola, que irresponsable de su parte, podía pasarle cualquier cosa y nadie lo sabría, porque nadie sabe donde estaba. Se reprendió a si misma por lo impulsiva de actitud y se juró que nunca más haría algo parecido. Derrotada apoyó su cabeza en sus manos

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Suspiró agotada, como si un tren cargado con su racionalidad le hubiera pasado por encima

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Granger? – Escuchó casi sisear a alguien en su espalda. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él se sentaba a su lado en la barra – yo creía que una noche de diversión para ti era encerrarte en tu casa mientras estudias las nuevas modificaciones legales –

- Qué gracioso Malfoy – dijo antes de tomar un trago de su whisky

- Aún no me contestas Granger – insistió el platinado

- No has preguntado nada – Esta vez se dirigió a él mirándolo a los ojos.

La verdad no se podía decir que había cambiado mucho en los años en que no supo de él. Seguía siendo tan rubio y pálido como siempre, sin mencionar que la personalidad por la que se caracterizó en la época escolar no haya cambiado para nada.

- Tan perspicaz como siempre – la miraba seriamente, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a Hermione, que haya salido libre del juicio en su contra por colaborar con Voldemort no quiere decir que sea de su confianza.

- Tan idiota como siempre Malfoy – le sostuvo la mirada, no dejaría que se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo – Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres? ¿no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? – pregunto con voz cansada.

- Granger ¿por qué tan agresiva? Acaso no puedo acercarme a conversar con una vieja compañera – preguntó con falsa camaradería.

- No – bebió otro trago de whisky, está vez uno grande, para calmarse

- Hoy si que estás comunicativa, dime Granger, dime ¿tan infantil eres como para no dejar problemas de adolescentes en el pasado? – esta vez preguntó más serio aún, y Hermione pensó si realmente quería hablar civilizadamente con ella. Pensó en darle una oportunidad, aunque estaba casi segura que luego se arrepentiría. Suspiró, esto de relajarse no estaba funcionando.

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber? –

- ¿Tan pronto te rendiste? Vaya, pensé que eras más difícil de convencer – Hermione lo miró ceñuda – ¡Qué paciencia Granger! – le reprochó sonriendo.

Listo, allí estaba su oportunidad, no tenía porque seguir aguantando a ese tipo. Bebió lo último que quedaba en su vaso y se levantó para abandonar el lugar. Pensaba en que llegando a su casa lo primero que haría sería escribirle a Harry sobre su maravillosa idea cuando sintió que algo apretaba su muñeca, se volteó rápidamente para ver qué era lo que le impedía irse de ahí, y lo que vio la dejo sin aire. Draco Malfoy, el mismo que siempre la miraba con cara de asco y la insultaba por ser hija de muggles, le sostenía fuertemente la muñeca.

- No te comportes como un bebé, ven y siéntate a charlar conmigo, te invito un trago – aunque fue más una orden que una petición, Hermione no hubiera podido negarse en ninguna situación. Tal vez por la forma pausada y anestesiante en que lo dijo, tal vez por cómo la miró cuando lo dijo, tal vez por cómo apretó sutilmente tu muñeca cuando lo dijo, o tal vez todas las anteriores. Lentamente se sentó en la butaca contigua a la de Malfoy, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ambos no dijeron nada por unos minutos, fue cuando el barman entrego un trago de color rojo a Hermione que ella se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Qué trago es este? – preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió para terminar con aquel silencio.

- Se llama "sangre de dragón", es una mezcla de pisco con jugo de berries, de ahí el color – contestó tranquilamente

- Pues, está rico. Gracias – atreviéndose a mirarlo por primera vez.

- Yo sólo tomó lo mejor Granger, acostúmbrate – dijo mirándola también.

En ese momento todo comenzó a ser muy confuso, ¿era su idea o Malfoy había dicho "acostúmbrate"? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Definitivamente se lo tuvo que haber imaginado, ha sido mucho alcohol por esta noche.

- Y dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo? – preguntó prefiriendo ignorar lo anterior.

- He estado trabajando en las empresas de la familia, algún día serán mías y quiero que funcionen correctamente, pero con todo eso casi no me queda tiempo para divertirme, hoy decidí que eso tiene que cambiar, y heme aquí – terminó llevándose el vaso a la boca.

- Pues yo también estoy aquí por eso – prefirió obviar el tema de su cumpleaños – necesitaba distraerme de tanto trabajo. ¿Puedes creer que no he tomado vacaciones en cinco años? –

Viniendo de ti no veo por qué no, pero incluso para ti cinco años es excesivo - agregó al ver como lo fulminaba con la mirada – Sin embargo, creo que si hubieras tomado vacaciones desde el primer año, no serías la Granger que conocí. Es como tu sello personal – terminó sonriendo de lado, y extrañamente Hermione correspondió esa sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con él, su peor enemigo, de forma civilizada, y no podía negarlo, le gustaba. Era distinto que hablar con Ron o Harry, con ellos tenía entera confianza, pero a decir verdad no tenían muchos gustos en común.

Charló con Malfoy varias horas, y se dio cuenta que con él podía discutir sobre cualquier tema y también divertirse. Lo más probable es que haya sido el efecto del alcohol en su sangre, pero realmente no le importaba demasiado, y al parecer a él tampoco. Irónicamente, en su antiguo enemigo adolescente encontró a alguien muy parecido a ella.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Hermione decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa y Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo.

- Tienes razón, debo firmar algunos contratos por la mañana – y sin más se levantó.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del bar, lentamente, como si quisieran que el trayecto fuera eterno. Ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro esa noche, pero ninguno iba a reconocerlo abiertamente, aunque estuviera más que claro, primero muertos.

- Bien Granger, yo tomo esté camino – dijo señalando la derecha

Y yo este otro. Bueno Malfoy, nos vemos – dijo a modo de despedida

- Adiós –

No alcanzaron a caminar un par de metros, cuando Hermione escuchó un "Granger" tras de ella. Volteó para mirar a Malfoy, que estaba plantado mirándola desde la otra esquina de la calle.

- Feliz cumpleaños – terminó por decir y de inmediato reanudó su camino dejando a Hermione plasmada. Finalmente la única reacción que tuvo fue sonreír.

Se giró sobre sus talones y al igual que Malfoy camino en la dirección que llevaba a su casa, sin darse cuenta que en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que también aparecía en otro rostro que caminaba en ese mismo momento en la dirección contraria a la castaña. Ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese instante, que ojalá muy pronto se encontrarán nuevamente para tener una noche inusual en un día completamente normal.

* * *

_ Néfele_


End file.
